vaelens_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starcrasher (Starbound)
The Starcrasher is a modified flagship. It has fleet controls and accomodates everything a capital ship should. It is based around Terran technology, though some alien tech has been utilized inside of it. It has been active for 32 years, with Captain Damien ruling for 22 of those years. The Starcrasher has seen countless adventures, including mercenary trips, contractual obligations, and basic curiosity. Layout Level 1 The Private Rooms The private rooms is a set of hallways that in total hold 512 people. The great hallway consists of 64 doors that lead to to the community rooms. The community rooms hold 8 pods that house the crew, 3 tables for activities, bathrooms, and supply closets. The pods can be decorated in any way possible, and many have chosen to bunk with eachother, turn a pod into a room not purposed for living, amongst other things. These community rooms essentially make their own rules for people. It contains a second level that holds another 64 hallways, resulting in the ship's capacity being 1024. The Loot Cache The loot cache is structured exactly the same as the private rooms, only the 64 hallways are categories for 8 pods of storage. This includes money, material, armors, weapons, and other accessories. These objects can be taken by anyone, as they aren't owned by anyone. It has a second level for even more storage. The Plaza The plaza is a large hallway meant for anyone. It is essentially like an outdoor mall, except without parking spaces and more tables. It was originally meant as a misc. area, however, many have set up hobbies in this area. Existing spaces are still open for claiming. The plaza extends into two levels of shop and sky. The Medbay The med-bay is an area where grievous wounds are tended to. There are expert doctors on hand at all times, ready to tend to wounds. However, the med-bay isn't just a med-bay, it is also a laboratory. It is where experiments are held to discover new knowledge. It is also used to improve existing technology and bodies, and works closely with the engineering bay to improve the ship. The Engineering Bay The engineering bay is where more technological improvements are done. Engineers work to repair ship and armor, as well as create new armor. One of the more helpful features is that they will modify armor so it is more comfortable for aliens. They take existing technology and using the tools they already have, improve it, unlike the Medbay's purpose of taking the tools they have to create potential for improvement. The Ship Bay The ship bay is where all personal ships are kept. Fighters and personal ships are taken there to be stored until later use. Extra Features Level one contains the fusion core which powers the ship and its weapons. It is decked with plasma cannons capable of tearing any ship down, as well as a few nuclear bombs if needed. It also powers the ship's warp drive. It is loaded with propolsors, giant rockets that precisely move the starcrasher. Level 2 The Cafe The Cafe is a location where many tables can look out into space while eating at tables. The kitchen is staffed by passionate chefs that cook all sorts of meals. For fun, they decide to have specialty days, including the legendary taco tuesday. The Bar The bar is legendary throughout the ship. It is easily the most popular room in the ship. There, a countless variety of alcohol is served, even experimental concoctions. It has a fancy Karaoke pad, but the twist is, the Karaoke pad also serves as a pole-dancing stage for strippers. The bar is managed by Bartender Terry. The Rec-room The Rec-room is a place to hang out without being drunk. The area holds a massive in-wall TV that displays movies, video games, or TV. It has an omniconsole linked to the TV to play every form of game imaginable. It has multiple storage drives of movies and TV shows to watch. The rec-room is not meant for one person, but more for a hangout session. It also has a massive premium table that has virtual tabletop games installed in much higher quality than the ones in the living quarters. Earthen Relics Earthen relics is a room of old technology from earth. There exists phonographs, Ataris, VHS, and disc-based movies. It also has an extensive library of 'books', a dated form of information. Most aliens have no idea what this room is for, but all humans consider it a necessary part of living on the ship. Sometimes they will even link up tech from this room into the Rec-room. People borrow books. This room really only tells of Human's sense of nostalgia and old times. Tech Lab The tech lab is a location where technological work is done. Datapads are updated and set in this area, and computers are there to do more specific work. It also serves as an extension of the Earthen Relics room, with old computers being on display, and some powered on. Truly, a mystery why these are here. Holoroom The Holoroom is a virtual environment. Contrary to what is typically expected, the holoroom is a series of machines that provides stimulus to the brain to create a new environment. These holorooms are often used to traverse the universe, train, simulate, or have fun. However, these holorooms are not perfect, and cannot simulate everything perfectly, infact, the simulation is quite subpar compared to other advanced races. Gym The gym is a classic area for physical recreation. Sports such as tennis and basketball are done here. It is also a physical training area full of weights, monkey bars, and wall climbing. Display Center The display center is an area where keepsakes are kept. Trophies and mission leftovers are kept here as reminders of the Starcrasher's journey. Some of the objects here are mundane, while others have a more... interesting nature. Misc. Rooms Misc. rooms are rooms meant for anything miscellaneous. Level 3